cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupin'Vola nar Farka
Lupin'Vola vas Trayvin nar Farka was a young quarian, who served aboard the Trayvin, a quarian flotilla vessel. He posted on CDN as "Lupine Volt". Biography Lupin'Vola was born aboard the Farka, a small, repurposed human vessel aquired by Dreidle'Stemk vas Farka twenty years ago. His parents were Amba'Vola vas Farka and Ilya'Vola vas Farka, the ship's pilot and chief engineer respectively. Lupin'Vola displayed the usual quarian technical savviness and programming capabilities. He apprenticed under his mother, and became a skilled engineer rather quickly. His father taught him piloting skills and proficiency with omnitools and computer terminals. He received the standard quarian self defense training before his pilgrimage, with the unusual addition of sniper rifle training. Reports from the target range indicated a proficiency with the rifle, and combat simulations proved him a capable sniper under pressure. Lupin left the Flotilla headed for the Citadel, but on the way he encountered the Vilka, a quarian scouting ship that had been abandoned. He set up a beacon and notified the Flotilla, who retrieved the vessel and are currently gathering data regarding the fate of the crew. Upon arrival at the Citadel, Lupin took up residence in Zakera Ward. His first lodging was a turian homeless shelter, where he struck up a deal with asari manager Romia T'Sago, exchanging his services as a repairman for lodgings and sustenance. Afterwards he mistakenly joined Cerberus Daily News, under the misapprehension that it was the "Citadel Occupational Network," due to his outdated omni-tool. After mistakenly posting an incomplete resume on a public notice board, Lupin managed to hack into the system and replace it. Citadel Security has noticed the breach, though they have not been able to identify the changed content or the point of origin. While cleaning a ventilation shaft in the shelter he was occupying, Lupin discovered a small English Springer Spaniel, a Terran canine. He brought the dog to the Zakera Animal Hospitality Shelter, and also found a job there, working as a cashier and running home checks for potential adoptive owners for pets. He has also run the Zakera Animal Hospitality Stand in the night market. He soon found a roommate with Kolya Wright, also known as "Human Quarian", from a classified ad posted online. The two met, and after a short interview, proceeded to move in together. Soon, however, something went wrong with the shelter when almost every animal spontaneously vanished during the night. A confused Lupin discovered the empty shelter in the morning, and was questioned heavily by C-Sec. Lupin later decided to investigate the ducts, and, upon returning, was fired for suspicious conduct. He later found employment with the help of Nesia T'Rida, who gave him access to a temp position with the Armali Council. 'The Reaper Wars' Lupin found himself, along with many other pilgrims, being recalled to the Migrant fleet just before the news of the fall of Khar'shan. Lupin quickly complied, leaving Kolya and Emmi on the Citadel while he returned to the Flotilla, and gained membership aboard the Vesh, ''a patrol fleet vessel. He entered a relationship with one Lasa'Cor vas Vesh nar Inot, the ship's communications officer and fellow pilgrim returnee. When the Flotilla entered open conflict with Geth forces, Lupin was one of the many quarians engaging the geth in cyber space instead of real space. After a failed attempt of hacking a geth satellite, he developed "Ghost Ships" a series of fake life signals, communications, heat emissions and more that would distract geth from shooting the actual ships. While in orbit around Tikkun, the ''Vesh ''was destroyed when the geth began their first Reaper-fuelled counter attack, detonating the fusion torches despite Lupin's best efforts. The crew evacuated, and Lupin was reassigned to the ''Trayvin, ''another patrol fleet vessel. With the resolution of the Rannoch conflict, Lupin stayed on Rannoch only long enough to make repairs to the ''Trayvin before he and the majority of the fleet left to assist the allied forces against the Reapers. Lupin was later reported assisting bolstering ships in the Apien Crest, and evacuating civilians off of Thessia. Emmi The spaniel Lupin found now officially belongs to him, after he proved he could offer a stable environment for it. "Emmi'Lia nar Zakera" - as her name has been entered on her paperwork at the shelter - is primarily white with a black mask-like marking on her face and some spots on her coat, and is recovering from the malnourishment she suffered during her time in the ducts. Emmi enjoys Tug-O-war, frisbee, chase, begging for treats and wrestling matches. It should be noted that the last will and testament of Viros Fenon included the following: "To Lupin'Vola nar Farka, I leave exotic earth recipes for dog in case that hairy creature of yours ever betrays you and you're forced to kill it. Seriously, that thing is terrifying. Why do you keep it in your house?" Threads Animals: Lupin acquires a dog. Reaper War Seeds of Salvation, leading into... Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great deal of CDN members, Lupin among them. Post-War The Big Blue Plain: On Thessia, as it rebuilds (polar city of Nartin, to be precise). Category:Characters Category:Quarians